Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to spittoon devices and more particularly pertains to a new spittoon device for cleanly containing spit from chewing tobacco in a portable container.
Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a bottom wall and a perimeter wall defining an interior space. A funnel having an open top end and an open bottom end is couplable to the perimeter wall such that the funnel extends downwardly from an opening into the interior space. The funnel extends away from the perimeter wall wherein the funnel is configured for inhibiting spit within the interior space from passing back out through the opening. A lid is couplable to the funnel such that the interior space is enclosed and sealed by the funnel and the lid preventing spit in the interior space from passing out of the interior space. A base wall may define a compartment under the bottom wall.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.